the shadow of skyrim
by Shadowolf of artemis
Summary: You know iv'e delt with many thing's in my life, death, rape, pain, loss, fear, and crossing into other worlds. my job as the wrathful wolf of Kami is to protect and safeguard her worlds, no matter the cost, but this was one of the few things that caught me off guard. of all worlds i end up here and...is that a dragon?
1. Chapter 1

_**THIS IS A REWORK OF THE FIRST CHAPTER, I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!**_

 _ **(Chapter 1: intro and, song?)**_

 _(_ **NO POV)**

 _Two figures are seen walking down the road to the border of Skyrim. One standing at 6ft'4 wearing purple tinted armor that was made up of a dwarven chest piece with ebony gauntlets, boots, plus an ebony helmet. He also had two dwarven great swords strapped to his back. While the other was standing at 6ft'6 and wore what looked like a modified version of a ebony helmet that resembled some kind of dog or wolves head, a black tinted chest piece with some kind of animal head engraved in to the center outlined with white, ebony gauntlets and black Nordic boots, it also had two black Nordic swords strapped to its back in an x formation._

"Are we there yet?" _asked a gruff voice that came from the purple clad figure, a sigh then came from the black themed figure "_ Ben what did I say about complaining?"

 **(? POV)**

 _I replied_ _to my brother Ben who lets out a sigh as well and replies "_ I'm not allowed to complain until we bust out of Helgen, I know, I know, but still could we take a break?" _Ben ask's_ "Ben we took a break ten minutes ago!" _I exclaimed "_ WHAT! I THOUGHT THAT WAS TWO HOURS AGO!" _Ben screamed, I sigh again and place my palm upon my face. My brother was a bit of a jar head here and there, not to mention his obsession with purple unlike me who just likes black. Oh where are my manners? My name is Wolf, Wolf Fenris Kagerosea and my brother's name is Ben Ursa Dragneel. It has been ten years since me and Ben found ourselves in the land of Tamriel. ten years of pain, suffering and wonder. I still remember the day when we woke up in one of the forest near black marsh._

 _ **(Flashback 10 years ago)**_

 _ **(WOLF'S POV)**_

 _Darkness, darkness is all I saw, my body ached, and my head felt like an animal that rolled and slammed against a cage. "Where…..where am I?...why can't I hear_ _ **him**_ _?...where is everyone?" I slowly open my eyes which sting from the sun shining bright into them. Everything was blurry and foggy, I rubbed my eye's trying to regain my sight which starts to return and show that I'm in some kind of forest. I groan as I try to sit up and look around "where the hell am I?" as soon as I finished talking I freeze in place and place my left hand on my throat "my…my voice…this isn't my voice" I then noticed that my hand was different as well. I start to panic till I see a pond a couple of feet away, I scramble over and peer into the crystal clear water, I place my hands on my face in shock as I gaze at my reflection. "This….this can't be…..this body…..it's…._ _ **his**_ _" my body was somewhat pale and it seemed to be smaller like I was de-aged, my hair was colored pitch black while my eyes where the same yet different, instead of a grey like color, they were split. My right eye was brown and my left was silver and there were two long scars running over my right eye in a x formation, which was something MY body had, why was it there? And why was it younger?, "_ what happened to me?...why am I in **his** body? What's going on?, all I remember is-" _my thoughts stop in place as I can't remember what happened._

 _I look more closely to my reflection to see that this indeed was_ _ **his**_ _body, my height was close to 3ft'5, I had a black t-shirt on and black sweat pants with a silver chain necklace around my neck. As well as a pendent on a black chain that looked like a wolves head colored with tan, white, and grey colors, I noticed as well that I was wearing black tennis shoes with black laces._

 _I heard a groan and looked behind me to see a kid lying on his side, he had brownish hair and a rough looking face with freckles all over and he wore glasses. I knew who this was from watching my_ _ **friend's**_ _life, this was Ben who was my_ _ **friend's**_ _brother in everything but blood, I run over to him and try to wake him up._

"hey Ben wake up man something has happened _" this earned a groan from Ben as he mutters "_ five more minutes mom _" I roll my eyes, I knew that when he was like this it would take a lot to wake him up. Then a thought came to my head, I cup my hands around my mouth and yell "_ oh my god NaLu got changed to GrLu _" that did it because as soon as I finish my sentence Ben jolts up awake with pure fury in his eyes "_ WHAT? WHAT MOTHER FUCKER DID IT? GODDAMNIT I'LL KILL THEM! _" Ben then realizes that he's not in whatever place he was before and looks around. Then he looks to me and gets ready to, my guess is babble on about where are we._

"He's not here _" I cut Ben off before he gets to say a word, he looks at me with a confused look "_ who _?" he asks I roll my eyes again but it should be expected, he only met me twice in all of our life "_ it's me Wolf _" as soon as I say my name his face went pale as a ghost and he moves back slightly in fear, as I expected him to, the last time me and him met, I tried to kill him. Same with the time before that, I close my eyes and sigh "_ don't worry I may be in control but I'm calm right now which is weird cause I'm usually rarely calm _" I open my eyes again and walk towards Ben and offer my hand to him "_ I won't hurt you _" Ben then loses all signs of fear and smiles. He then grabbed my hand "_ so wolf, do you know where we are?" _Ben asks me_ , "I don't know but yet this place seems familiar, no?" _I replied_ "now that you mention it, this place does seem familiar" _ben replied, now that he's standing I get a better look of him. Ben stood at 4ft4' and wore a bright 'KILL ME, I'M RIGHT HERE, COME ON, KILL ME!'_ _hoodie and blue jeans with brown combat boots,_ "hey, why are you younger and why is this place so huge?" _Ben asks me "_ I look younger because I AM younger and so are you, that's why this place is so huge, we shrunk" _as soon as I finished ben starts to panic while looking over himself and yelling nonononono over and over again. I face palm and sigh "_ oh this will be so much fun".

 _ **(Flashback end)**_

 _After that, well that can be told another time, for it was at this moment that I heard muffled yelling coming from behind me. I quickly turn my head in that direction to see if I could hear any more of the yelling "_ what is it?" _Ben asks me, "_ yelling, and lots of it, let's go check it out" _I had an idea of what it was._

 _Ben and I start heading towards the place where we believe was the source of the yelling, and we come upon a brick road with several men on it. There were 4 men and two women wearing armor, which really wasn't much, if anything it looked like a blue cloth that wraped around quilted armor underneath it with leather belts fastening around the torso. I also saw small parts of chain mail underneath the quilted part of the armor, which was probably for extra protection. The other group that was surrounding the first group was made of at least 7 to 12 men wearing brown leather like armor and matching helmets, it looked like normal clothes if you ask me._

 _These were the imperials and Storm cloaks, right on time._

 _Looks like it's going the same pace as the game. It was at this moment I heard a shout and looked to see four of the imperial's with swords out ,pointed at us "_ I said surrender Storm cloaks, your surrounded and there's no escape" _one of the soldiers barked, I knew that a conflict was going to happen and that it would only make things so much worse._

 _I sigh and look to Ben who was ready for a fight, his hand already resting on the handle for one of his swords "_ fine, we surrender _" I replied to the soldier looking back to him and holding out my hands to be bound. I look to Ben who had a look of anger and disappointment "_ just do it brother" _Ben gave me a glare as he slowly held out his hands. With our weapons taken by the imperials they loaded us on to wooden carts pulled by horses with the now captured storm cloak soldiers. Ben and I were on a cart with two storm cloak soldiers, Ralof and Ulfric, and a man wearing rags, the horse thief If I remember right. The cart starts to move as we are being taken, to if it fallows the games story, Helgen. Where we would face the headsmen's block and meet Alduin. I have to thank the huntress that I paid attention when_ _ **he**_ _played this game because with that knowledge we will survive, we trained for this. The ride to Helgen my guess would be long and it seemed that everyone was in a gloomy mood, even the imperials were rather brooding, a song came to my mind that I enjoyed and so I had an idea. I laid my head back, close my eyes and spoke,_

 **(No POV) (Song name: gods gonna cut you down by Johnny cash)**

You can run long for a long time

Run long for a long time

Run long for a long time

Sooner or later god'll cut you down

Sooner or later god'll cut you down

 _The men in the cart and the driver looked towards the black haired boy as he was singing a song that none of them knew of and tapping his foot in pace of his words, and were confused as to why he was singing in the first place. Although before one of them could ask he started again, tapping his foot in tow._

Go and tell that long tongue liar, go and tell that midnight rider

Tell the rambler, the gambler, the back biter

Tell'em that god's gonna cut'em down

Tell'em that god's gonna cut'em down

 _The more the boy sang, the more the soldiers felt like they could relate to the song, this kept them quiet so the boy could continue._

Well, my goodness gracious let me tell you the news

My head's been wet with the midnight dew

I've been down on bended knee

Talkin' to the man from Galilee

He spoke to me in the voice so sweet

I thought I heard the shuffle of the angel's feet

He called my name and my heart stood still

When he said "John, go do my will"

Go and tell that long tongue lair, go and tell that midnight rider

Tell the rambler, the gambler, the back biter

Tell'em that god's gonna cut'em down

Tell'em that god's gonna cut'em down

 _The more the boy would sing the more the men would feel confused yet feel in peace of the song._

You can run long for a long time

Run long for a long time

Run long for a long time

Sooner or later god'll cut you down

Sooner or later god'll cut you down

 _Ben sat back and closed his eyes and enjoyed the nice tune that came from his brother._

Well you may throw your rock hide your hand

Workin' in the dark against your fellow man

But as sure as God made black and white

What's down in the dark will be brought to the light

You can run long for a long time

Run long for a long time

Run long for a long time

Sooner or later god'll cut you down

Sooner or later god'll cut you down

Go and tell that long tongue lair, go and tell that midnight rider

Tell the rambler, the gambler, the back biter

Tell'em that god's gonna cut you down

Tell'em that god's gonna cut you down

Tell'em that god's gonna cut you down

 **(song end) (wolfs POV)**

"That song….I've never heard of it before, what does it mean?" _Ralof asked me._ "To be honest I don't know myself, I always thought it was about men or women who commit sin's thinking they can get away with it, but in the end god cuts them down for their evil deeds" **(A/N my honest opinion)**

 _Raylof gave me a look then nodded slowly like he understood the meaning. I feel Ben nudge my shoulder and look to him "_ were here" _I look around me to my surprise, we were indeed in Helgen, the song I sung must have passed time more than I thought. I look at the wooden and stone homes and the crowd of people coming out of their homes, muttering and whispering. I close my eyes again and wait for the cart to stop. When it did, me, Ben, Raylof, the horse thief, and_ _ **Ulfric storm cloak,**_ _one of the few people in Skyrim I had a deep hatred for and number 3 on my Skyrim shit list, the blades being number 2, Harkon being number 1, and the people who I want dead the most take the space for zero, because after I'm done with them there will be ZERO trace of their existence, who are these people? Well that's a secret for now but there are two of them._

"LINE UP PRISONERS!" _one of the soldiers yelled next, I hear Raylof mumble "_ the imperials and their damn list" _I look ahead of us and see a man wearing leather armor with what looks like a clip board in his hands. Next to him was a women wearing metal armor that showed she was a captain, if I was right with the rank system of the empire, and a sword at her hip. I knew these two, well at least I knew the man I really couldn't give two shits about the women, she was always a real bitch, and the man was Hadvar, one of the few imperial soldiers who I had great respect for. The imperial's start sorting us out one by one till they got to the horse thief who tried to make a run for it. I close my eyes and counted down in my head from 5 and when I hit 0 "_ GAAAAAH" _yep, I saw that coming. In all honesty this whole thing was a bit of an annoyance_ "YOU!" _the captain's voice shrieks,_ _I bring up my hand to clean out one of my ears, open my eyes and look to the captain "_ huh, you say something?" _the captain ground her teeth_ "Who are you?" _the captain snarled towards me, I was about to answer when a thought hit me and I decide to have a bit of fun_

"Um I don't even know where to start with you?, I mean do you even know who your talking to?, _" I ask the captain_

"No that's why I ordered you to answer me" _the captain growled_ ,

"do..do you have any idea?. …any idea who I am?" _I ask the captain again and she started to growl more while Hadvar had a look of concern and amusement on his face "_ basically kind of a big deal…you listening? Ok" _I start to slowly walk up to the captain_

"Grass grows, birds fly, sun shines, and brother… I hurt people" _I tapped the captains armor_ "I'm a force of nature, if you were from where I was from you would be fucking DEAD!"

 _I then quickly raise my arms up to the air and yelled to the sky "_ WHOOO _"…..The silence that came after was so quiet you could hear a pin drop, I remembered that line from one of the games_ _ **he**_ _would play, Team fortress two I believe it was called, I always liked the scout._

 _The silence was broken by Hadvar who cleared his throat to get my attention, which I hope was him taking the bait "_ but the captain is female?" _Hadvar asked for the brother comment,_ _oh Hadvar you cheeky innocent puppy, thank you so much,_

 _I proceed to put on a false look of horror and shock, and quickly point to the captain with my bound hands and scream "_ THAT'S A WOMEN? BY MARA AND THE EIGHT ABOVE WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOU?!"

 _what happened next was almost endless laughter from everyone in the village, some were on the ground trying not to die from lack of air (the stormcloaks) and others were using their homes or weapons to keep them from falling to the ground (the headsmen, imperials, and villagers)_ "OH, BURN, BURN BITCH, YOU JUST GOT FUCKING BURNED, YOU WANT SOME ICE FOR THAT?" _Ben whooped to the captain who was blood red and shaking with anger,_ "in all honesty, a burn mark or two won't fix that face, hell it's fugly enough to give Molag Bal nightmares."

 _I replied which caused even more people to laugh and caused the captain to sprout steam from her ears with pure fury on her face, it took a solid 5 minutes for everyone to stop laughing which surprised me since Alduin should have been at Helgen in less than three minutes when we got off the cart._

" _Come on lizard breath where are you?" I step up to Hadvar "_ my name is Wolf Fenris Kagerosea and this is my brother Ben Ursa Dragneel" _I looked Hadvar in the eye "_ we left our home at the black marsh and came to Skyrim to help the people who were affected by the war." _I stated,_

"So you joined the storm cloaks then?" _Hadvar asked me with disappointment in his tone_

"No we want to help those that were AFFECTED by the war, not join it. You know, help rebuild homes that were caught in the crossfire, provide security, take care of bandits, hunt for food to cook up and give to the poor and homeless." _I replied to Hadvar who gave me a look of shock and respect, but he then got a confused look upon his face "_ wait, brothers?" _he looked over my shoulder to look at Ben._

"But you two have different names and look nothing alike, how are you two brothers? And you said you two came from the black marsh, a home to Argonians yet you look like an imperial and your 'brother' looks like a nord or Breton?" _Hadvar asked being confused by the 'brothers' comment._

 _I also forgot that our helmets were removed when we got off. So that means people know what we look like, great_ "We are brothers in everything but blood, we have had each other's back since our early years of childhood, both of our parents were killed from this war and we were left alone, we were 6 when a mixed family of Argonians and Khajiit's found us and took us in."

 _I replied again to Hadvar_ _who flinched from the "this war" part,_ _he then looked to the captain "_ captain what should-" "THEY GO TO THE BLOCK!" _the gender confused captain roared, cutting off Hadvar and causing him to step back and look towards to me with a frown on his face_ "I'm sorry, we'll make sure your remains are-" "their all dead Hadvar" _I cut off Hadvar before he could finish his sentence, with no emotion in my voice._

 _He stood there with shock on his face "_ wha…..what?" _he stuttered, I didn't even need to look back to hear the growl of fury that Ben let out_ "our Argonian family was killed in a Stormcloak raid when they tried to force us to fight and die for them, we barely made it out alive, if it wasn't for our Khajiit family we would have never made it out." _This caused the villagers and imperial soldiers to send death glares at the storm cloaks_ "but sadly later we were found by imperials who were looking for storm cloaks and attacked us because we were seen 'aiding the enemy', they killed all of our remaining family, it was only because of our mother figures that we're even still alive" _after that bit of info the villager's and imperials stopped the glares and had looks of shock, horror, and disgust._ _Hadvar looked at me like he just got flashed by a Hargraven_ "when?" _Hadvar asks me, I sigh_ "three years Ago they were killed when we were nine" _I replied._

 _This proved to give Hadvar even more shock, but he then had a face of confusion and horror as did some of the villagers, storm cloaks, and imperial soldiers "_ wait when you were nine? and it was three years ago, that would mean your _" he left off for me to finish "twelve, yes we are" I replied, he looked to the general with a silent plea and begging look on his face who I just noticed as well, all he did was look away "coward" I said to myself as I walk towards the block, I guess I made the captain mad because she was yelling for me to be the first even if all the villagers were screaming for me and Ben to be released, hell even the storm cloaks were screaming things like "_ they're not with us _" or_ "you're going to execute children!? _" I looked back to Ben giving him a nod which he returned._

 _As I walked down to the block I could only replay our plan for as Ben would call it_ **"GET THE FUCKING HELL OUT OF DODGE!"** _or_ **GTF HOOD** _for short, when Alduin would make his big scaly entrance. I stand in front of the block and feel something harshly shove me down onto the block, my guess the captain, I look to the headsmen who even wearing his hood I could still see regret and pity in his eyes,_ "don't, you're just following orders" _I told the headsmen with conviction, who nodded and readied his axe, I close my eyes and breath in, then I heard what I was waiting for_ **"RRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!"** _I smirked "took you long enough lizard breath"_

 **REWORK OF CHAPTER TWO IS IN PROGRESS**


	2. road trip to whiterun

**_SWOA: Hey guys and girls were back._**

 ** _Jackal: Took you long enough._**

 ** _SWOA: Yeah i got a bit caught up with stuff, any way i decided to make 6 to 8k long chapters and maybe 10k for big parts of the story._**

 ** _Jackal: btw i had a question?_**

 ** _SWOA: shoot._**

 ** _Jackal: why did you choose wolf to be in this world? i would think you would send him some where else?_**

 ** _SWOA: i dont send him or any of you any where, lady Kami does, i just write what happens in the world you guys get sent into._**

 ** _jackal: oh._**

 _ **SWOA: for any who noticed, i made a lot more progress with grammar, its not perfect (even if there no such thing) but ive made some well needed changes.**_

 _ **Jackal: yeah, AFTER coyote hammered you with training classes on grammar.**_

 _ **SWOA: like your the one to talk miss vodka.**_

 _ **Jackal: DONT YOU DARE BRING MY PRECIOUS INTO THIS!**_

 _ **SWOA: wow, and here i thought coyote was your precious?**_

 _ **jackal:...**_

 _ **SWOA:...**_

 _ **Jackal: touche.**_

 _ **SWOA: ha, ok now for a little announcement, their are some changes from what the original game was like and btw some characters armor, hair, skin, markings, or eyes, may be different colors from what they were from the game (i'm color blind so pls forgive me) and another thing, for now on when their is a moment like a song is coming in to the story it will be a strict "only used if needed rule for me. but if theirs like something of lets say fight scene or epic speech then ill leave something like this (A/N play {song name here} it fits with the scene). don't expect many of these.**_

 _ **Jackal: ahem**_

 _ **SWOA: oh right, [clears throat] one more thing, in this chapter their will be really big empire bashing and !MENTIONS OF DEATH AND RAPE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. that and im going to soon try and fix up the summary. jackal would you do the honors?**_

 _ **DISCALMER**_

 _ **Jackal: SWOA doesn't own skyrim nor any references to movies or games in this story, and he doesnt really own US, its more like where friends.**_

 _ **SWOA: awwww i knew you love me...wait so ARE you cheating on coyote?**_

 _ **Jackal: FOR THE LOVE OF THE HUNTRESS ABOVE, IM NOT IN LOVE WITH HER!**_

 _ **SWOA:...last years new years eve party say otherwise...**_

 _ **Jackal:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

 _Narraration_

"speech/or talking"

"YELLING"

 _ **Dragon Shouts/speech**_

 _ **(SOUND EFFECTS)**_

 ** _H_** e ** _L_** l ** _H_** o ** _U_** n _D_ s **P** e **E** c _ **H**_ \- hell hound speech

 **wrath mode**

 _ **(Chapter two: road trip to Whiterun)**_

 _The roar that Alduin made when he got to Helgen was a lot more…..'life like' then it was from the game and when I mean life like I mean loud as fuck, I mean goddamn, that thing had some lungs on it. By the Huntress my head was still ringing, and what was going on around me was not helping,_

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF OBLIVIN IS THAT?"

"SENTRIES, WHAT DO YOU SEE?"

"IT'S IN THE CLOUDS!"

"DRAGON, IT'S A DRAGON!"

"RUN, RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

"OH GOD'S, BY THE DIVINES, THIS IS THE END!"

 _I look up to see good ole Al perched on top of the tower overlooking the town square that we were in. The thing is Alduin looked a bit different, instead of a bulky spiked look like it was before, it was a slimmed down version with less bulk and spikes, this version looked like it was more speed and power then able to tank hits, and then again he IS called the 'WORLD EATER' for a reason._

 _Alduin looked me dead in the eye as fire balls rained from the heavens with the roar he let out as he made it to town, his eyes were deep and burning…..White?...wait what?, sense when did Alduin have 'Burning white eyes' that was never in the game?_ _ **Fus Ro Dah**_ _My thoughts were cut off as he let lose another roar aimed at me, a blue shockwave fallowed towards me sending me flying._

 _ **~LINE~**_

 _Ok you know when I said Alduin's roar was loud as hell well I would like to add something, his roar is loud as fuck and his shout hurt's like hell, my ears were ringing like someone took an air horn mixed with a flash bang to them, and my vision was blurry as I saw patches of color move all over the place. I felt someone grab my hands as a big purple blob grabbed me and was pulling up to a bigger grey blur. Next I was set down and someone cut my binds, my vision and started to come back to me and I noticed that the purple blur was Ben in full armor and carrying my weapons and helmet, yelling at Raylof and Ulfric. My hearing and vision came back fully as I slowly got up and Ben looked to me as he gave me my helmet, I take my helmet while sparing a thanks to him and holstering my weapons._

 _Raylof and ulfric were still talking so I sent a nod to Ben to let him know that_ _GTF HOOD_ _was a go. He sent a nod back and we started our way up the tower we were in, we make it to a storm cloak soldier moving rocks,_ "we just need to move some of these roc" **(BOOOOM** _ **)**_ _the soldier was cut off as Alduin slammed his head into the tower and if the force of the slam didn't kill the soldier then what came next defiantly finished him of-_ _ **Yol Toor Shul**_ …. _ok first off…..rude you didn't even let me fin-annnnnnnnd he's gone, fuck you to AL, any way like I said if the slam didn't kill him the fire breath did._

 _Ben and I look out of the bus sized hole in the tower and we see hell on earth as meteors fell from the sky and lighting bolts and fireballs plus some ice spears are lunched into the air at Alduin we both jump down into the hole in a inn made by a stray meteor below us. We run through the building, jumping, dodging, and flipping, over anything in our way as we make it out of the inn we come upon a clearing with Hadvar and some imperial soldier's._

 _there was a man crumpled on the road with a boy kneeling above him I saw that the man was talking to the boy and Hadvar was yelling at the kid to come over to us, I remembered what was going to happen so on instinct I bolted towards the boy grabbed the boy and almost didn't hear the man say thank you as I ran with the boy stuggling and screaming me to let him go, I hear a large thud and feel the air behind me I dint need to look back as two voices confirmed what I already knew._ "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" _**Yol Toor Shul**_ _I brought the boy over to Hadvar and gave him to another imperial soldier._

"Still alive, prisoner? Keep close to me if you want to stay that way. Gunnar, take care of the boy. I have to find General Tullius and join their defense" _Hadvar told us I nodded as me and ben fallowed him as utter chaos reigned around us._

 _We make are way to an ally way with Alduin landing on the wall above us_ _ **Yol Toor Shul**_

"stay close to the wall _" Hadvar barked at us as Alduin unleashed another torrent of fire at an imperial soldier turning him into a crisp._

"Quickly fallow me _" Hadvar ordered as Alduin went to cause some more mayhem "_ Hadvar! Into the keep, soldier, we're leaving _" the general yelled towards us while Hadvar gave a nod "_ It's you and me, prisoner. Stay close! _" Hadvar stated as we make our way to a large stone building, the keep._

"Ralof! You damned traitor, out of my way! _" Hadvar demanded as we came upon Ralof running for the keep as well, "_ We're escaping, Hadvar. You're not stopping us this time. _" Ralof said with convection "_ Fine. I hope that dragon takes you all to Sovngarde. _" Hadvar barked back as Ralof ran to one side of the keep with us fallowing in line as we get inside and I close the door I hear a deep voice filled with hate and malice_ _ **Hi Ru Dovakiin, Nuz Hi Fen Neh Kos Wah Qah Nol Zu'u**_

 _Well if THAT wasn't a threat then I have no idea what would be one_ _but yet the tone and sound, it sounds…..feminine….wait what?_

 _ **~LINE~**_

 _I slam the door shut as Hadvar is bent over huffing and puffing while Ben and I look fine_

"To…think a dragon…would show up…." _Hadvar huffed out_

"Wolf you heard that thing as well?" _Ben asked me_

"Yeah I heard it to, but did it sound different to you?" _I replied_

"Different?" _Ben asked me in a confused tone_

"When it spoke, it sounded like it was, well just hear me out." _I pleaded and Ben rolls his hands for me to continue_

"Well when lizard breath spoke it sounded….feminine." _I ended_

 _There was utter silence besides Hadvar still trying to catch his breath_ , the muffled _roar, boom, and screams, that came from the shut door behind me and all Ben did was look at me which was a bit unsettling given the design of his helmet,_

"Feminine….it sounded feminine?" _Ben asks me which I return with a nod_

"You're telling me that dragon out there" _Ben asks as he points behind me_ "when it spoke, it sounded…feminine?" _I send another nod as an answer._

 _Ben lets out a heavy sigh and looks down while planting his armored hand over his visor slowly shaking his head and mumbling._

"What are you two talking about?" _Ben and I both turn our heads to Hadvar who finally got to catch his breath and was staring at us with confusion on his face._

 _We both looked at him for a solid ten seconds in complete silence as he began to fidget from our emotionless stares. Ben and I then quickly looked at each other in silence for about a few seconds before looking back to Hadvar_ "you're too young to understand" _we replied at the same time which caused some annoyance to appear on Hadvar's face_ "come on we need to leave we don't have much time" _I told Hadvar as I walk pass him with Ben fallowing close behind. I hear Hadvar let out a sigh as I hear another set of foot steps behind us._

 _ **~LINE BREAK~**_

 _We make our way to a gate with a women and a man wearing storm cloak armor on the other side standing over two bodies, I hold up my fist to tell the others to hold up_

"We got two storm cloaks in front of us blocking our path" _I notified Ben and Hadvar_

"Maybe we can reason with them" _Hadvar suggests,_

 _I look back to him and give him a nod as we slowly walked down to the storm cloaks we get in side of the gate and I let out a cough to get their attention._

 _They quickly jumped and brought out their weapons as they looked at us to see what spooked them. They stop in their tracks as they laid eyes upon me and slowly lowered their weapons and became less tensed but not fully,_

"You're alive?" _the women asked in a confused and relieved tone_

"Yeah we manage to get out when that big lizard attacked" _Ben replied from behind me,_

 _They_ _let out sighs then looked behind us and my guess was seen Hadvar behind us because they brandish their weapons with new vigor ready for a fight. While acting on instinct I shot my left arm to the side to halt them._

"STOP, Hadvar helped us get to safety" _I ordered the storm cloaks to lower their weapons but to no avail they stood their ground._

"Why would you trust this imperial scum when he was going to let you be executed and did NOTHING to stop it?" _the man demanded,_

 _I was sick of getting hit with distractions were behind schedule as it is we needed to get to Whiterun quickly_

"What exactly was he supposed to do? Defy his orders in front of the general and join us in execution as well?" _I barked back in response_

"It doesn't matter they were going to execute you, they were going to execute kids for Mara's sake!" _The women added_ _with hatred and malice in her tone._

" _ **A**_ N _ **D**_ _**Y**_ O _ **U S**_ T _ **O**_ R _ **M**_ C _ **L**_ O _ **A**_ K _ **S**_ A _ **R**_ E _**A**_ N _ **Y**_ B _ **E**_ T _ **T**_ E _ **R**_? _**Y**_ O _ **U**_ B _ **U**_ R _ **N**_ E _ **D**_ D _ **O**_ W _ **N**_ O _ **U**_ R _**H**_ O _ **M**_ E _**W**_ H _ **I**_ L _ **E**_ _**KILLING**_ , _**RAPING**_ , _**PILLAGEING**_ A _ **N**_ Y _ **O**_ N _ **E**_ W _ **H**_ O _**W**_ O _ **U**_ L _ **D**_ N' _ **T**_ J _ **O**_ I _ **N**_ Y _ **O**_ U _ **R**_ S _ **O**_ C _ **A**_ L _ **L**_ E _ **D**_ _**CAUSE?"**_ _I replied to them with anger laced into my words making it sound a bit demonic, stunning them as their eyes grew wide and their bodies slowly trembled, they slowly backed up as the air around us grew cold and all sound from the outside seemed to stop._

" _ **W**_ e _**L**_ i _ **V**_ e _ **D**_ i _ **N**_ p _ **E**_ a _ **C**_ e, _**W**_ e _**H**_ a _ **D**_ N _ **O**_ R _ **M**_ A _ **L**_ L _ **I**_ V _ **E**_ S, _**W**_ E _**H**_ A _ **D**_ _**FRIENDS**_ , _**FAMILY**_ , _**COMRADES,**_ A _ **PURPOSE**_ T _ **O**_ _**LIVE**_ , S _ **O**_ M _ **E**_ T _ **H**_ I _ **N**_ G _**T**_ O _**DRIVE**_ _ **U**_ S _**T**_ O _**B**_ E _ **C**_ O _ **M**_ E _**STRONGER**_ ,…and you…." _my vision grew dark as I was filled more and more with anger and rage but my tone grew softer "_ act as if the imperials did _ **worse,**_ _…_ they killed _**half**_ of our _**family**_ _,_ but you? _..._ you _**wiped**_ our SECOND chance at happiness from this world from the _**START!"**_

 _I ended my outburst as I put my last pieces of hate into my words, I feel something on my left shoulder as I look back to see been looking at me in silence, he need not speak any words for me to know what he was thinking. I looked back to the storm cloaks as they were on the other side of the room shaking with their weapon's repeating the action in their hands._

"our family didn't teach us how to survive just to die in a keep, if you want to stay here and fight each other then go ahead I don't care but me, my brother and Hadvar are leaving" _I raise my right hand to my left sword._

"With or without a fight" _I ended my sentence with an emotionless tone._

 _That did the trick as the storm cloaks slowly moved out of the way of the gate, I then noticed that the three bodies belong to the imperial captain, an unknown imperial soldier, and the last being a naked man which shocked me the only reason for that would be._

 _ **~LINE BREAK~**_

 **(Ben's POV)**

 _Well it seems we may be the only ones here after all, when I saw the naked man I knew exactly what happened. The man was a dead storm cloak soldier that the player would come across if they went into the keep with Ralof. The player would take his armor and weapons so that means someone got in here and took his gear._

 _Great, just great we'll have to worry about it another time, I let go of wolfs shoulder as he starts to calm down, we walk past the storm cloaks and head down another hallway as make our way to a L section hallway I hear a muffled roar and rumbling as the roof came down on four storm cloak soldiers at the middle of the hallway, poor souls never knew what hit them._

 _We make a slight detour into another room that looked like a kitchen with a fire place, pot and all, but it was different, one such difference is the amount of storm cloak and imperial bodies that littered the floor and the box's, barrels, and creates, that were opened and thrown all over the place._

"Looks like they found each other and fought to the death" _Hadvar stated_

 _While I would agree with him, the open barrels and boxes leave me uneasy only a player would go for those, then again some things were change it could have been the imperials and storm cloaks looking for supplies, best to keep my guard up. We make our way to the torture room and as we walked in that uneasy feeling grew sense there were more storm cloak and imperial's strewn along the floor and the cells all open with nothing left except a naked elderly man, somethings not right._

 _Fool me once, call me paranoid, fool me twice, I get uneasy, fool me thrice, I get jumpy, we walked out of the torture room to see, you guessed it, more storm cloak and imperil bodies all over the place. Yeah were not alone._

"Wolf?" _I asked for his attention_

"Yeah I know, keep your guard up" _he replied_

 _Now I'm starting to get very angry we make our way through the room to a walk way as we cross it I hear another roar and rumble with a loud crash. I look behind me to see the path crushed by boulders._

 _{no turning back now, not like we were going to anyway}we fallow the small stream to a big opening with dead frostbite spiders all on the ground, let me tell you be glad these things are not on earth these things are about the size of a go cart and that's the small ones. We continue our journey through the cave and came upon a dead bear, wow never would've guessed._

"Look the way out" _Hadvar alarmed as he ran past us towards a bright light at the end of the cave._

 _We both jog to catch up to him as cool air hit us, we've made it, and we escaped Helgen._

 _ **~LINE BREAK~**_

 _ **(Wolf's POV)**_

 _So many things are different from what they were supposed to be, the possible female Alduin, the dead soldiers, and the possible third 'player'. I hear a rumbling and a sound of wings flapping I immediately grab Hadvar._

"DOWN" _I yelled as Alduin flew over us and flew to the east we didn't move until it was out of our sight._

"It's gone were clear" _I notified the others._

"Thank you for helping me get out alive" _Hadvar said with generosity._

"Don't mention it, now we need to get to a safe location to rest up" _Ben replied_

"Oh we can head to river wood, it's a small village down the river, my uncle runs a blacksmith shop there he can give us a place to stay" Hadvar _suggested_

"Are you sure we don't want to impose" _I asked_

"Don't worry we'll have the room" _Hadvar replied_

"Lead the way then" _Ben stated as Hadvar lead us down a stone path down the hill we were on._

"Listen I know we didn't really paint a pretty picture during our first meeting but-no" _I cut off Hadvar before he could finish._

"While you're a good soldier Hadvar and we know not all imperials are bad, we won't join you, nor will we join the storm cloaks, like I said were not getting involved in this war" _I stated to Hadvar._

"Shame the empire could use people like you two" _Hadvar spoke in a disappointed tone_

"You do know you're asking two twelve year olds to 'fight and die' for the empire right?" _Ben added with a snarky tone that shut Hadvar up sense he realized he just tried to recruit children to die._

"It's ok, most people don't really know were kids unless we tell them, our height and knowledge plus our fighting skills make us look older and act older" _I told Hadvar as to my guess was mentally beating himself from almost getting kids killed, as we walked on in silence other than the sound of rushing water and birds._

"If you don't mind I have a question to ask to both of you" _Hadvar asked_

"Shoot" _I replied_

"You said that you and your brother are from the black marsh correct?" _he asked once more._

"Yes, we both hail from the black marsh" _I replied_

"How did you two survive there? The black marsh is supposed to have a many great dangerous poisons and diseases, fatal to any who are non argonian, how did either of you two even survive there in the first place? And who were your parents and how did they die?" _Hadvar asked with curiosity_

 _I sigh, I knew he would ask this question_ "well for starters know that ben was a orphan so my family took him in, our father was a nord and our mother was imperial, it started when a small squad of storm cloak soldiers came in contact with a platoon of imperials they were caught off guard and wounded badly but they manage to escape. A day or two later they found our home, it was a simple farm they asked if we could give them some shelter, our father being the nice man he is but protective asked how long they would stay, they told us no longer than a week."

"So we let them take shelter in the spare barn. Ben and I were both toddlers still so we didn't really understand the whole thing." _I laugh_ "I still remember asking them if they had any cool stories and what they were fighting for, _'for freedom and rights my young ones, we fight to take back our home'_ they would tell us. There were five of them three men and two women, the men helped with yard work and the women helped our mother with house work."

"Soon the week came to an end and the storm cloaks thanked us and left, they were really nice people, everything went back to normal but then one day when Ben and I went out to play in the woods we heard a loud boom in the direction of our home, we ran like mad men to see if everything was ok and when we made it back home"

 _I stopped as my voice cracked a bit and Hadvar stopped his stride and looked to me._

"we were still in the woods but we still both could see the raging inferno that was our home, our cattle were slain laying all over the place, the platoon of imperials that fought the storm cloaks were in front of our home with our mom and dad tied up and a female captain was yelling at them, we were close enough to hear what she was saying 'traitors, liars, and swindlers' she called them. she told them that they were harboring a group of storm cloaks and that she demanded the location of them, the group never really told us where they would go so to maybe save us and them our father told them that they went north, I thought that did it that they would let them go _" my body slowly trembles as I look to the ground_ "I was wrong, oh how I was wrong, no later after that the captain, like a frostbite catching prey, quickly slashed fathers throat, I saw that the captain had a mad grin on her face as she killed father, it took all the strength I had to keep ben quite, and from running out there,What happen next was worse,after they killed father she told her men to have some _'fun'_ with mother as she laughed and our mother screamed.

 _I looked back to Hadvar who stood there with wide eyes, mouth agape, with horror and disgust on his face._

"There was nothing we could do if we moved they would notice us and maybe do the same thing they did to father…or mother."

 _Hadvar's look grew even more at the thought._

"All we could do was watch as mom screamed, begged, and yelled, for them to stop but they didn't, it felt like years went by as we watch what they did to her. After they were done with mother they slashed her throat and left, while we sat there in fear."

"Forgive me but I don't want to go into that part of this conversation any longer. To answer your question about the black marsh, we found a huge create of potions. Most being cures and healing, that we got lucky…very…..lucky.

 _I take a deep breath and look to Hadvar with no emotion._

"Are you satisfied with your questions?" _I ask with no emotion_

 _Hadvar nods, while swallowing._

"Well we should keep going then" _I told Hadvar with a slight edge in my tone which was responded with him turning and returning to his pace with us behind._

 _ **~LINE BREAK~**_

 _I saw that it was getting dark and I could see Riverwood up ahead. We walk through an arch way to a forge with a tall man with dirty blonde hair wearing a black apron and holding tongs putting a hot metal piece into water with a loud hiss fallowing after._

"Well wait here, go talk to your uncle" _I told Hadvar who nodded as he walked towards his uncle._

"We still fallowing the plan?" _Ben asks me._

"Yeah we head to that small shack the witch owns north of here then head to Whiterun, that is after we help Alea with the giant" _I respond in return._

"Do we have to listen to that Delphi lady?" _Ben asks me with a groan, as he was talking about Delphine._

"Yes but only for a while after Kynesgrove, we leave her" _I responded again._

 _I brought my attention back to Hadvar who was waving us over; we walked over to him and fallowed him into the house. The house was quite 'homey' and 'cozy' to say. Ben and I sat at a small table with a chair on the left and right of it while Hadvar sat at a big table with his uncle sitting with him and a women standing behind him as well as a little girl sitting on a single chair by the fireplace. Hadvar proceeded to tell his uncle or Alvor and his wife and kid what happened at Helgen from Ulfric being captured, me and my brother almost getting executed, which enraged Alvor and his wife; it took ten whole minutes to calm Alvor down._

 _After that little outrage, Hadvar told them about Alduin and how he attacked the village; they were spectacle about it at first and asked Hadvar if he was a bit drunk I saw this as the time to put my two cents in._

"He's telling the truth, the dragon attacked right as I was supposed to be executed I got a good look at it" _I added which all color drained from their face_

"We need to tell jarl Balgruuf to send some guards to protect the town" _Alvor said with urgency to Hadvar_

 _I saw my chance_ "we will go to Whiterun and notify the jarl we have business there any way" _I stated._

"Shouldn't you two rest? Hadvar could make the journey there" _Alvor's wife said in a motherly tone as she looked at both of us with worry._

"it's all right we've gone through worse, besides like Wolf said we have very important business to attend to in Whiterun" _Ben responded to the wife._

"I've been meaning to ask but how did you two little ones get fancy armor like that, ebony is a rare type of metal around here not to mention those weapons look ancient, where did you get them _?" Alvor asked in a curious tone._

 _I let out a sigh "_ our khajiit family gave them to us as gifts, how they got the armor was forging from bought supplies and the weapons were traded for _" I spoke in return._

 _Alvor slowly nodded but soon stopped and had a confused look on his face._

"Wait khajiit? _" he said confused about the remark._

 _I sigh again, not wanting to go into much detail again I look to Hadvar._

"After the incident we were alone until a caravan came and then we were adopted by our khajiit family, that's all I'm saying we need to go, you can tell them the other part but I would advise not having the girl be here when you tell them" _I said in a hastened tone to Hadvar as I shit my head to the little girl, he gave a nod in return. I then got up and walked to the door we ben in tow and looked back to the family._

 _I form my right hand into a fist and cross my arm over my chest with my fist over the place where my heart rest._

"Thank you for your hospitality, may the huntress guide you towards your prey and may the moonlight protect your soul" _I spoke with no emotion and turn back to the door with ben already outside and I too walk out shutting the door behind me. Ben and I then proceed to walk down the path through town, past its arch way and onto the road fallowing the river._

 _ **~LINE BREAK~**_

 _After losing sight of the town we saw a wooden shack on the opposite side of the river near the hills. We immediately book it into the river and get to the other side. We then make our way towards the shack to see an old women setting in a chair wearing a dark blue cloak and robes._

"Oh hello there how can an old woman like me help you two fine strong men?" _she spoke in a soft tone as she caught sight of me and Ben._

"Hello my name is Wolf and this is my brother Ben" _I spoke in a happy tone laying the bait._

"Oh such strong names, now what can I do for you?" _she spoke again in a carefree and soft tone._

"Well for starters you can tell us the location for the forsworn camp you have been helping" _I replied in a happy tone once more waiting for the bite._

"For-why I never- what makes you think I have anything to do with those savages?" _she responded in a shocked tone that almost sounded believable…..almost._

"The cellar in your house beside your bed covered by hay that has several potions and tables say otherwise witch" _I put my final card down hoping she would take the bait. After that I quickly doge to the side to not get hit by the lightning bolt sent at us while Ben was sent flying back, taking the hit head on._

"so you found out did you?, I don't know who hired you but you made a grave mistake" _the old lady said in a not to happy and soft tone with blue and white light surrounding her left hand and red flames in her right as she stared us down with malice laced into her eyes. I focused on my right hand as black flames burst from it shrouding it with its dark light. I thrusted my hands in her direction sending a fire ball the size of a watermelon towards the women hoping to stun her. She replaces the flames in her right hand and thrusts it towards us as a cyan colored shimmering shield at least twice the size of her appeared before her blocking the fire ball._

"My, my, my, you ARE quite strong" _she stated with a laugh and a smile on her face._

"But sadly you're not strong enough to defeat a mage like me" _she stated again with a smug look. I slowly stand up and cross my arms as I look to her._

"Giving up are we? Well MAYBE I'll let you go IF you tell me who hired you and then you go kill them" _she said with laughter and total confidence on her face._

"Two" _I said to her which caused her to let on a confused look._

"Two what?" _she asked me while keeping her eyes on me not noticing the shadow slowly creeping up behind her._

"I said two, there were two of us remember?" _I stated with a smug tone._

 _I slowly raised my right hand and point to myself,_ "me" _I told her, I then pointed behind her_ "and him"

 _Before she could look back a sword is run through her from the back and Ben was the wielder. The women had a shocked look on her face contorted with pain and her mouth was formed in a silent scream. Ben then ripped the sword out of her as she was dropped to the ground, blood soaking the grass._

"Nice job" _I told ben,_ "but you were supposed to DOGE the bolt" _I stated with a smile and snarky tone._

"Wanted to see if I could tank it" _Ben replied while using a cloth to clean the blood of his sword. Looking at it seeing it was clean he placed it back on his sheath and looked to me._

"I'll go clean the house out and you stand guard?" _he asked which I nod in reply. I watch as Ben disappeared into the house and I turn to watch the cliffs and woods looking for any sign of trouble. 'so far so good now we just need to get to Whiterun' I said to myself as I wait for Ben to finish up cleaning house (pun not intended)._

 **(time skip 10 minutes)**

 _I open my eyes to the night sky, the sky's in Skyrim were very beautiful, so big and wide filled with hundreds to thousands of stars, it's very…calming. I could stay out and watch the sky for hours on end, but sadly we have a job to do. I hear the clank of something behind me and look to the house to see Ben_.

"What we get?" _I asked him how much supplies we got from the house._

"A good amount of potions some healing, magicka, stamina, and poisons nothing to big, that storage spell our uncle gave us is a god send by the way" _he responds._

 _I nod in return agreeing with him, that spell IS a godsend, who knew tearing a hole in space and time just to put items in it would be so useful._

" _All right now let's head to-_ **WHAT!** " _I was cut off as we both looked in the direction of river wood where we heard two very loud 'what's' from._

"How much you want to bet that was Hadvar telling his uncle and his wife about the farm" _Ben asked in a snarky tone._

"No bet, now come on we have to get to white run quickly" _I said as we both started our way down the river. We kept walking for what felt like hours which was only another ten minutes, it was pitch black and no other normal 'man' would be able to see but thanks to our family we were both trained in seeing in the dark that we developed our own night vision. I look up ahead to see light in the form of torches. Said torches belonging to three imperial soldiers and a man in the middle wearing rags and handcuffed._

 _Not wanting to get noticed we step off the road and into the trees as they walked passed. After that we head back down the road and come upon a huge clearing were you could see for miles on end. We saw the shadow of the great hold Whiterun in the middle and started our way down we heard scuffling and looked to our right._

 _While they were pretty far it's kind of hard for a giant to be quite, I saw it swinging its club around and slamming it into the ground as I saw three figures on the ground dogging it the best they could. Knowing what we had to do I nod to ben that got out a cyan colored vial and drank it, we both then broke into sprints towards the giant, as we come closer I see a women on the ground holding her hands up to the giant as it was raising its club high into the air. I prep a fire ball in my right hand and let it fly._

 _ **Alea's POV**_

 _I was so stupid, it was supposed to be an easy job, yet I made the biggest mistake any hunter could make, I underestimated my prey. That and my idea of taking the giant by surprise during the night was another mistake. I thought that it would make mistakes while in the dark for its lack of sight, but no it goes into a frenzy swinging its club around like a khajiit who found out its skooma was stolen. I doge to the left trying not to get hit by the club, throwing myself to the ground as Farkas charges with his great sword drawn and a war cry, the giant sends a slap in Farkas direction hearing his battle cry. Farkas was sent flying into the side of a house while Ria was thrown onto the ground by the giant. It raised its club posed to end Ria, I almost transformed to save her but before I could make a move, like a prayer answered by Ysgramor himself a bright silver light appeared._ **(~BOOOOOOOOM~)**

 _A large silver explosion engulfed the giant sending it tumbling into the ground. I hear a voice where the giant once was where a dust cloud remains. When the dust settled I saw two figures standing at six feet tall, both heavily armored and armed one wore dark purple armor while the other one was almost invisible were it not for the white highlighted engravings on the dark ones armor_

"Well that was close, a second late and this would've gotten pretty messy now would it" _the purple clad figure said._

"Indeed, Ben, go take care of our giant problem" _the dark figure ordered the purple armored warrior now known as Ben who replied with a yes sir and a mock salute and walked calmly towards the giant who was starting to get its baring's back._

"What are you doing? He'll get killed" _I screamed at the dark armored figure when I saw that this Ben person did nothing but simply and calmly walked to the giant as it finally got its full attention to ben who was clapping to gets its attention and stopped five feet in front of it. The giant towered over him being double the stranger's height. I was preparing for the worst._

"You know your kind has caused a lot of trouble right?" _the man said to the giant only getting a grunt from the giant in return._

"Epically me" _he said as he palmed his fist, the giant took it as a challenge and with speed thought impossible of giants raised its club and brought it down with lighting like speed. I close my eyes not wanting to watch as some stranger get beaten into paste. I wait for the thud of the club meeting the stranger and the sickening crunch of bones being smashed, yet I hear nothing but….grunts?_

 _I look up to see that it was the giant who was grunting and the stranger held the club above his head with both hands not making a sound nor moving. The stranger then let out a laugh._

"You're going to have to do so much more then that big guy" _he stated in a smug like voice._

"Like THIS!" _he yelled as he heaves the club and giant who didn't let the club go in tow, over his head slamming it hard into the ground causing a shock wave worthy of being called an earthquake. He looked to the giant and pulled out a small black ball, and scratches it across his armored hand causing smoke to fizz out from the top._

"FIRE IN THE HOLE BITCH'S" _he yells as he shoves it down the giant's mouth and quickly runs towards us._

 _I shield my eyes as a great, fiery, explosion consumed the giant. The shock wave sent me to the ground and the heat from said explosion was no better, it felt like a dragon's fire._

"HA, HARDEST ENEMY MY ASS" _the stranger roared as he whooped and gave the dark figure a high five._

 _The dark armored one then looked to me and walked over while the other walked to Ria. He stopped in front of me, standing tall and looked at me. He slowly brought his hand to me as a show of help I was going to take it but I stopped. Everyone, every single one of them, my instincts were telling me something, and all of them said the same thing, every single one of them told me to run, to hide,….to obey….who is this person…..no WHAT is he?_

 _ **~LINE BREAK~**_

 _ **Wolves POV**_

 _While it was a bit 'showy' Ben got the job done. I look over to Alea as she flinched when I meet her sight; I slowly walked over to her before sending a nod to Ben to tend to the others. I get to her and looked down at her, her eyes where a ice blue mixed with cyan, they were quite beautiful. I slowly send out my hand to offer to help her up, she looks at my hand and moved to take it but she hesitated._

 _I sigh_ "I'm not going to harm you huntress" _I told her filling my voice with comfort and sincere hoping she would relax._

 _She looked to me and then back to my hand before she finally took my hand as I gently pull her up and look her over for injuries, finding none I look back to ben who was standing next to Ria, pulling Farkas out of the house/shack he was thrown into. I looked to Alea again._

"You were lucky we were on our way to Whiterun and saw the fight, your friend would be dead, you all right?" _I asked her with a concern tone. She responded with a nod and slack jaw._

 _I turn again to Ben carrying Ria bridal style and Farkas walking beside him with a limp holding his left side. Ben sends me a nod which I return back. I look to Alea once more._

"come on let's get you three to the hold and healed up" _I said to her as I quickly grab her and carry her like Ria with her yelping, I saw that she was favoring her left leg so I didn't want to take any chances. She didn't even fight back to, which was wired, but meh why should I complain? It makes this easier for me and Ben._

 _We walked to the hold in silence, the night started to lift as it turn into dawn until we reached the gate were two guard's wearing yellow cloth mixed with chainmail armor with shield's that had a horse's head on them and each had a short sword._

"Halt no one's per-by the gods! Alea, Farkas, what happened to you?" _the guard asked with a shocked tone._

"Let's just say they had a 'giant' problem" _Ben said putting emphasis on 'giant'_

"These three need medical attention on the double soldiers" _I told them with authority._

"Also tell your jarl that we have information on Helgen and request an audience with him, Riverwood is in danger" _I added which caused the two guards to nod and open the gates. One of the guards ran ahead to my guess warn the jarl while the other told us to fallow him._

 _We walked through the gates into the hold with it being only dawn there were only guards around; we walk to what looked like the holds market place filled with empty stalls and the sound of water in a waterway running along the path. The guard led us to a large house that was more of a temple or a hall. There were several people outside the building that ranged from elves, nords, imperials, and redguards. At the front of the group was a male nord with grey hair and a beard to match standing at least six feet tall; he wore beige colored armor with animal motifs the resembled a k9 like head baring fangs on the center of the chest and both gauntlets. This was Kodlak Whitemane, harbinger of the companions._

"Alea what has happen?" _he spoke with worry and concern, Alea looked to him and with some hesitation spoke back._

"The giant was more powerful than we thought, we tried to surprise it, but it broke into a frenzy and nearly killed all of us" _she responded._

"She's right; if my brother and I weren't on our way to Whiterun your friends would be dead" _I added._

"Are you all right?" _he asked obviously to Alea and Farkas._

"if you mean by Farkas the guy who charged the giant then, to my guess might have a concussion, a broken rib or two if not then bruised, and the redguard suffered a concussion and a few bruises, and Alea here just has a few bruises and scratches, but she maybe has a sprained ankle, at worst broken" _I stated._

 _He and a another nord who was bald and had two black lines going across each cheek, and his right eye was colored brown while the left was pure white with no pupil with a long jagged scar going across it, slowly walked towards us. Kodlak took Alea into his arms while the other man took the Red Guard girl from Ben._

"Thank you for helping them" _Kodlak thanked as I send a nod in response._

 _As we turn to head to the palace where the jarl would be, we saw a dark elf women flanked by four hold guards, two on either side of her. She wore leather armor and had her left hand rested on her holstered sword at her waist._

"You need to fallow me, now" _she ordered._

 _ **~LINE BREAK~**_

 _We both nod and proceeded to fallow her through the holds center and up the stairs to the hold, we crossed the bridge that lead to the palaces great doors and walked in. the palace was much bigger in real life, we walk by servant's and soldiers up another group of stairs and come to the center of the palace. Two long tables ran along the room in the middle where a massive fire pit was locked in place its great blazing red and yellow flames lit the room as we walked by._

 _We stopped ten feet away from a throne that had a massive dragon's skull above it while a man was in said throne. He was well aged, look no more than late thirty's mid forty's, he wore formal cloths fit for someone of royal figure. He also wore a gold circlet with a ruby in the middle on his head like a crown._

"So, my guards tell me that you two are survivors of Helgen" _he stated in a ruff but gentle tone._

 _We both kneeled with our left arms crossed over our chest and our right formed into a fist planted on the wooden floor, our heads was bowed and our eyes shut._

"Balgruuf the Greater, Honorable Jarl of Whiterun, we bring dark news this day of Helgen" _I said in a humble tone._

"Rise, tell me what news is of the fate of Helgen" _he asked me in a curious but serious tone. We rise and look to each other, then I looked back to the jarl._

"To be blunt my jarl….were fucked" _I hear Ben state and I immediately place my palm over my face._

 _This should be fun._

 ** _SWOA: and were done._**

 _ **Jackal: not bad but their were a couple of things that could be fixed up.**_

 _ **SWOA: i know like i said i'm getting their, anyway hope you guys enjoyed i'm going back to work to finish PROJECT Saber**_

 _ **Dingo: GUYS!**_

 _ **Jackal: whoa din, wheres the fire?**_

 _ **Dingo: TFS UPLOADED A NEW HELLSING ULTIMATE ABRIDGE EPISODE!**_

 _ **SWOA and Jackal: WWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTT?**_

 _ **SWOA: OK PLEASURE BEFORE BUSHINESS, CYA GUYS**_ (mumbled) _**WHERE'S MY FEAR TURKEY?**_

 _transmission terminated_


	3. relocating

NOTICE

 **SWOA: um hello everyone, shadow here, its been awhile since I've posted something I know, don't worry I'm not dead...yet,**

 **Jackal: SHADOW COME ON WE NEED TO GO NOW!**

 **SWOA: GIVE ME A MINUTE! (clears throat) ok so I've been busy with other projects and such and work, not to mention we had a minor "situation" here at the den, don't worry it's not too bad, it's just-**

 **Jackal: shadow you can do this later we need to leave NOW!**

 **SWOA: I KNOW, ok short story then, I've found a friend who writes fanfiction who will be my beta reader and help me with the stories, we already look at the first chapter and proofread it, I just need to wait for him to send it to me, which hopefully won't take long.**

 **(door opens)**

 **Dingo: the hell are you two doing we need to bug out now!**

 **Jackal: SHADOW WE NEED TO LEAVE NOW!**

 **SWOA: GOT IT, GOT IT, have a nice day everyone, may the huntress guide you to your prey and may the moonlight guard your soul.**

 **Jackal: LUPA SEND A ALERT OVER COMS,**

 _ **{BE ADVISED ALL BEASTMEN PERSONAL ARE TO EXACTUATE INMEDDITLY, THIS IS A CODE WHITE, I REPEAT, CODE WHITE,**_

 _ **THIS IS NOT A DRILL I REPEAT THIS IS NOT A DRILL, MOVE YOUR ASSES PEOPLE!}**_

 _~TRANSMISION TERMINATED~_


End file.
